


Как влитая

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бронн советуется с Тирионом — подходит ли ему выбранная одежда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как влитая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585693) by [Thapphireth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thapphireth/pseuds/Thapphireth). 



> [Иллюстрация](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3587469%20%20)
> 
>  
> 
> Огромное спасибо моим бетам [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka), [wakeupinlondon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)
> 
> Фанфик переведен на ФБ 2015, команда ASOIAF 2015

— Она мне идет?

Тирион обернулся и тут же выплюнул вино на пол.

— Где ты это раздобыл?

Бронн осклабился.

— Догадайся.

— Ты выглядишь очень гордым для человека, член которого лишь наполовину прикрыт женской сорочкой.

Усмешка переросла в довольный оскал.

— Так и есть, я очень горжусь своим хреном.

Тирион изо всех сил старался не глядеть на Бронна, однако опасался, что вряд ли сможет с этим справиться.

— Ага! Я видел, как ты сейчас на меня посмотрел!

— Я бы предпочел любоваться твоими изящными точеными плечиками — в этом вырезе они так пикантно обнажены, — но зрелище члена, подпрыгивающего внизу, очень отвлекает. Кстати, чья же все-таки эта сорочка?

Бронн напыщенно застыл, его глаза сально заблестели.

— Угадай.

— Боюсь, ответ мне совсем не понравится.

— Нашел в барахле Ланселя.

На долю секунды глаза Тириона расширились, но затем он ухмыльнулся.

— Никогда не подозревал, что моя сестрица настолько тебе нравится.

— Я решил, что лучший способ снять с тебя штаны — попробовать изобразить Серсею.

— Сорочка Серсеи, мои штаны… у тебя что, вообще нет своей одежды?! Или ты от жадности совсем потерял голову?

Улыбка Бронна поблекла, он посмотрел Тириону в глаза.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть.

— Я знаю.

Несколько секунд прошло в молчании, затем Бронн приподнял бровь.

— Ну и?

— Почему ты хочешь меня трахнуть? В этом месте полным-полно смазливых мордашек — как мужских, так и женских, — медленно произнес Тирион.

« _Будь ты проклят, Бронн_ , — подумал он, — _мужчина не должен выглядеть так соблазнительно в этом нелепом наряде_ ».

Бронн пожал плечами.

— Но я хочу тебя.

— Хочешь меня? — сердито переспросил Тирион. — Хочешь узнать, каково это — трахнуть Беса?

И снова бровь наемника взлетела вверх.

— Нет. Узнать, каково это — ощутить чужой хрен в собственной заднице. В моей заднице. Так ты хочешь или нет?

Тирион собрался ответить, но вместо этого закрыл рот и быстро кивнул. Бронн улыбнулся, пересек комнату и встал на колени перед сидящим Тирионом.

« _Будь я проклят,_ — подумал Тирион, когда наемник поцеловал его. — _Ну, по крайней мере, он точно не шлюха_ ».


End file.
